


Guardian Vigilantes

by Dragon_Issy



Series: Guardian Vigilantes World Part One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Issy/pseuds/Dragon_Issy
Summary: A story about how four women begin a vigilante group and eventually heroes to the people.





	1. The Beginning Arc Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there people, so this is a story that doesn't at the moment have very much to do with the Marvel characters at all yet. Eventually they might show up but this story is just happening in the Marvel universe. It's been a long time since I've written anything I've posted so please be kind in your review, if you can't be then please don't. Updates will be varied I do not have a schedule. You might see some of my characters showing up in Wayward Father by Thesassypizzaqueen, and vise versa. You should check out her story cause its great! 
> 
> *All OC characters belong to me

"I've just touched down mom, I'll call you tomorrow." The tall woman spoke in french as she stepped out of the airport. She laughed into the phone. "Yes, yes I'll enjoy my vacation mom. Take care of everyone. See you in a few weeks. Love you." The woman hung up the phone and any sign of mirth instantly disappeared. She stepped up to the curb for a taxi and was soon on her way into the city.   
She had flown all the way to New York City using her vacation time since her superiors didn't want her to continue the case. The Devil serial killer who had been quiet for almost seven months since he had tried to kill her had struck again in New York City. Her precinct had sent over everything they had on the child killer but when she had requested permission to go there and help with the case she had been denied. So she had taken vacation time and gone off to New York determined to catch the sick bastard once and for all.   
She took her phone out opened her gallery. The faces of 16 boys ages 9-10 stared back at her. These were the little boys that the sick bastard had killed in Japan alone. Since he had come to American two more boys had been killed bringing his total up to 18 children he had murdered.   
Alphonse Zilberschlag and Lincoln Young. Both boys had gone missing on October 31st. They had been missing for almost a week before two pairs of eyes had been sent to a police station along with his customary tarot card, and two days later a giant fire in an abandoned factory which had claimed the lives of several firefighters had broken out. It had been by far the worst fire he had ever set, reports had mention something about old chemicals being left there. But the fire had completely destroyed the bodies of the two boys. That had messed with his m.o. and now there was one missing boy who fit his m.o. which meant that another one could go missing at any time.   
She looked at the pictures of the two newest victims with a heavy heart. Alphonse and Lincoln had been best friends who were trick or treating together. Alphonse's guardian and older sister Annalie had been the one chaperoning the two boys along with her friend and employer Max. The boys had rushed ahead of them and disappeared around the corner in a race.   
That had been the last time anyone had seen the boys alive. And now Henri Driscoll was missing.   
\-   
"Wait, you're all the way from Tokyo? To help with the case?" The detective was staring down at her in surprise. "Yes. If you've looked through all the reports you'll know that I was the one in charge of the case. I know the most about him." She had finally managed to arrive at the precinct that was now in charge of the case and been directed to the lead detective on the case.   
Leo Rogers was tall, dark and handsome. It was rare for her to find any man taller than her. "Okaaaay. Look, I'll talk to the chief about this. If he's good with you consulting then so am I. Take a seat I'll be just a moment." She nodded taking a seat at his desk as he went to go meet with his boss.   
Rogers kept his desk organized, besides two pictures on his desk of what she assumed to be family and a dear friend, maybe even a life partner on his desk. She picked up the one she thought to be of his family. There was an older man and woman who had to be his parents. It was a very diverse family, each of the children in the photo were clearly adopted. But everyone looked happy.   
She carefully placed the photo back and took her phone out to check her emails. The name Rogers was familiar. Before she really had time to ponder it Leo was back. "Chief normally wouldn't allow for this but since a third child's gone missing he's willing to take any help we can get. So, you've already read through everything we have?" He asked as he grabbed his coat. She nodded as she stood up slipping her phone into her pocket.  
"Yes, but I would like to talk to the witness's myself if that is all right." He nodded. "No problem. Who do you want to talk to first?" He asked. "I would like to speak to the guardians of the boys, and then to any fire fighters that were on the scene and part of the investigation." She told him as she fell into step with him. "All right. Let's see what we can do. How about we get some coffee first?"   
-  
"Nelly?" Max called out softly. "What?" Came the tired reply from the dark bedroom. "Detective Leo is here to talk with you. He's got a new partner who wants to talk to you about-well. You know." There was silence for a moment before a loud sigh and the bed creaking were heard. The light came on and Max winced at the sight of her best friend.   
Nelly looked so washed out and tired. The bags under her eyes were dark, her dark hair was greasy, unwashed and she'd been wearing her pj's for a week and a half now. Still, she didn't say anything and just quietly led Nelly out of her room to the living room.   
Detective Leo rose and the woman who was standing by the fireplace holding the family photo of the three of them staring at it with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies, but this is Detective Hotta all the way from Tokyo, Japan. She was the officer in charge of this case when it was happening in Japan. She's here to consult with us while we try and find the man who did this to Alphonse." Rogers said as she placed the photo back on the mantel.   
Max and Nelly eyes both trained on the photo. It was from their Christmas last year spent in London. Alphonse was sitting on their shoulders laughing in front of the the ferris wheel. It was one of their favorite pictures, and they were suppose to go to Canada this year for Christmas.   
"What do you want to know?" Nelly asked as she dropped down on to the couch. "I am sorry for your loss. I've already spoken with Mr. Young and the Driscoll's, but there were a few things I wanted to ask you. Do you mind?" Adalie asked as she took a seat next to Leo.   
"Will it help you find the bastard who took my brother?" Nelly asked as Max sat next to her. Adalie nodded. "It very well could." She answered.   
"Then ask away. And then go find the bastard who took him from us."   
-  
The sun was beginning to go down when Leo and Adalie stepped out of the house. Adalie had gotten to ask all her questions from the two ladies, and now were headed towards the fire station to talk to the fire fighters who had been the first to arrive at the scene. They both climbed into the car and it was a quiet drive to the station. The talk with Annelies had been depressing. The woman was clearly depressed, her appearance and lack of life said it all.   
'Not that I can blame her. The fashion in which her brother died was gruesome.' Adalie thought as the scenery flashed by. She was tired, but sleep wouldn't come easy to her. Not that she had gotten a decent tights sleep since these murders had begun nearly a year ago.   
"Look, there." He pointed and she saw the fire house. It took them a few more seconds before they were pulling in. "Come on. This way." He led the way and she followed him shoving her hands into her pockets.   
"Hey Leo! What are you doin here?" A big man called out as they entered the fire house. "Curtis! Hey man, this is a consultant. She was the lead detective who had the case over where the murders started. This is Detective Hotta. Hotta this is Curtis, a captain here." She smiled at him bowing her. "It's nice to meet you. Is your Chief available for questioning?" She asked him.   
"Not at this exact moment. He's in a meeting, should be ending soon. Can I help you with anything in the mean time?" Curtis asked his friendly grin replaced by a serious frown.   
"I'm gonna go say hi to some of the guys. I'll see you in a bit." Leo muttered before excusing himself quickly. They both watched him leave calling out to some of the other guys.   
"You two know each other?" She asked looking back at Curtis. He gave her a strange look. "You didn't know?" He asked her. "Know what?" Adalie questioned. "Leo, his older brother and younger sister were part of the first crew who arrived on scene of the fire." He told her. "He lost his older brother because of that fire, and his little sister." Curtis let out a wistful sigh.   
"Well, she ain't dead. But she's a shadow of the person she used to be. That girl had dreams, but something about this fire changed somethin in her. Pity. Because she and Alec were some of the rare ones. You know, the natural leadership types. The ones who make you feel like anything is possible. But the fire that night was different. It changed everything. Now that kid is living in a shady ass motel room barely scraping by as a waitress in a rundown diner." He shook his head sadly.   
'Rogers! That's right, Captain Alec Rogers was one of the fire fighters to die that night from severe burns after pulling his fellow fighter and younger sister Brice Rogers from the building!' That was why Leo's surname had sounded so familiar. She had glanced at the reports mentioning the injured and killed fire fighters but had not lingered on it much.   
"Do you happen to have video of the fire? You said it was strange?" She asked. He nodded motioning for her to follow him. "We realized it was a lost cause," He explained as she fell in step with him. "It was real bad, but there was a possibility that those little boys were alive so our people went in without a second thought." Curtis said with a hint of pride in his voice.   
Adalie smiled at him. "They're very brave." She said softly. He nodded in agreement. "The fire just kept getting worse though. We lost eight people that night to the fire. We think there was some kind of chemicals left in the factory. Captain Rogers went in after his sister, but something happened. Fire suddenly exploded from the building, only it was different. The reddest fire I had ever seen, and I've been at my job a long time. That was when we thought Captain Rogers and Baby Rogers were done for. But then Alec came staggering out of the building with Brice. Not a burn on her but the same couldn't be said for him. He was burned bad. It was a miracle that he was even able to walk, much less carry his kid sister out. I guess that's the power of love though. Kept muttering something too. Kept saying it wasn't her fault. Not quite sure what he meant by that. He died before he ever made it to the hospital. It devastated all of us, but it hit Baby Rogers the hardest as you can imagine. Quit the force the next day and disappeared after she was released from the hospital. No one knew what happened to her for two weeks after til one of the guys saw her. Poor kid's suffering but won't let anyone help her."   
Adalie nodded understandingly. "Well here we are. Take a seat and I'll get it started." He said moving towards a shelf. She nodded taking a seat in front of the TV and he put a disk into the DVD player. They watched the video in silence and what she saw honestly surprised her. The fire had turned to the color of blood, and Brice Rogers truly had come out of that fire with not one singed hair.   
-  
"So did you find out everything you needed to know?" Rogers asked when they met up again after her meeting with the chief. "Almost. I would like to speak with your sister. Do you know where I can find her?" Adalie asked him. He took his hat off with a groan as he rubbed his head.   
"Figures you'd want to speak with her. There's no way I can talk you of it is there?" He asked as he put his hat back on. She shook her head and he let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his watch. "How about some dinner Detective Hotta?" He asked her. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to when she had last eaten. It had been a while. But she really want to go and talk to his sister first.   
She looked at him ready to say so but let out a sigh as she smiled. "You're not giving me a choice are you?" She asked him. He shook his head no with a bark of laughter. "You're a fast learner Hotta. Come on. Got just the place we can take our dinner break."   
-  
"What the hell are you doing her Leo?" Snapped the young woman she had seen in the picture on Leo's desk. "What? A brother can't support his sister? Come on, I want the usual. A bacon burger, no cheese or onions and extra bacon. Hotta what do you want? My treat." Hotta grimaced slightly as the sister turned her fierce glare on. If looks could kill her and Leo would be six feet under and counting.   
"You're bringing your dates here now to Leo? She better not come lookin around for you after you don't call her back. Be careful with him sweetheart, he's player." Brice sneered. "Don't be like that Brice, be nice. She ain't my girlfriend. She's here to see you. She's a detective all the way from Tokyo to consult on my case. She wants to talk to you about that night. Get your personal report."  
Brice's anger vanished as her face went blank and Leo let out a quiet groan reaching out to grab her hand but she was already backing away from him shaking her head. "I'll go put your orders in." She murmured in a daze. "Your sister is suffering. Why is she not at home with your parents?" She asked him.   
"What are you our therapist? Brice is 22 years old. It's not like we can just drag her back home. She's always been stubborn, could out stubborn even our dad. It's the Irish in her mom says. Now when she isn't acting like this she's angry, some of it's likely caused by her migraines. She gets them a lot more now. Doctors think its from the emotional stress she's under but she won't go and see anyone about it. Stupid kid thinks its her fault Alec-" He cut himself off as he rubbed his chin.   
"Look, she's not doing good. No one is able to reach her in the bubble she's put herself in. And there's only so much we can do to make sure she at least stays off the streets. Boys from the precinct stop here for their meals more often despite the shitty coffee. Her boys from the fire house had to stop coming but they give the boys at the station money to give her as tips. She's got everyone worried but she's drowning in too much pain and self hate to see it. I'll admit I'm kinda hoping that by catching the killer will snap her out of this to see she needs help." He confessed to her. She nodded as she looked around.   
"Curtis told me that your sister was on her way to being one the best fire fighters he's ever seen." She said. Leo nodded. "Make's sense. My sister has always had good instinct when it comes to fires. Alec used to say it was as if she could communicate with the fire. She's saved plenty of men and women with that strange sixth sense of hers. Can tell where the fire was going to be the weakest, where it was most dangerous. That sort of thing. She wanted to be a fire fighter for the longest time. Ever since she was five I think. Our old man," He pulled out his wallet taking a picture out pushing it towards her. She picked it up.   
In it his father had a young Brice on his shoulders while a boy hung from each of his arms. The picture was taken right outside the fire house that Brice and Alec had been stationed at. Brice was wearing her fathers red fire fighting hat with a bright smile on her face. The oldest boy in the picture had to be Alec, so he had been the man in the second picture on Leo's desk.   
"Two children in the fire fighting careers, and a son in law enforcement. Your parents must be proud." She said as she passed the picture back. "Ha, yeah. Understatement. Even Ella and Jamie are wanting in on protecting people. Ella wants to be a paramedic like mom used to be. And Jamie wants to be a fire fighter like Alec and Brice after he serves in the army like Alec and dad did." He smiled sadly at the picture.   
"I never thought it could happen to us. Dad used to be military before he was a fire fighter. He had a lot of close calls but he always came home. That night I lost my brother and even my sister. I couldn't do anything for Alec, and Brice won't let anyone help her." The painful smile on his face made Adalie's heart ache.   
"When I was in middle school a string of murders were happening." She started making him look up at her. "My best friend, Haruna was one of the victims before the police managed to capture the killer. I decide then and there that I would become someone who could make a difference. Someone who could save people from the evil. And I did, I worked and worked to get to where I am today. And to this day nothing burns me up more than child murderers."   
She drummed her fingers on the table top. "This sick freak sent the eyes of his victims to my station. I was assigned to the case and made progress against him. And he liked that. Started sending the eyes of his victims to my apartment. And I could never catch him. And then, one day I almost did." She closed her eyes as she remembered that night.   
"I was too hasty. I walked straight into a trap without waiting for back up. Because of that he managed to escape and he disappeared. I couldn't find anything on him. But I knew he couldn't stay low forever, he needs to keep killing. He's smart but his urges are too strong for him to hold back. My superiors were against me coming here. He's obsessed with me, considers me as part of his ritual. But he had to kill me when I almost got too close because he doesn't want to stop his killings. So against their wishes I came here. I took vacation time, and if I have to I'll resign to keep working this case until I either put a bullet through his head or put the handcuffs on him." She opened her eyes to meet Leo's.   
"We all have regrets. It's hard learning how to live with them."  
-  
"This really is a disgusting place to live. How can you stand the smell?" Brice spun around heart in her throat as she caught sight of the officer from Tokyo sitting at the end of her bed. "How the hell did you get in here?! Get out!" She demanded glaring at the woman. "I came in through the door of course. Your landlord was very willing to let me in. Oh, but don't blame him. He didn't really have a choice. Normal humans cannot resist me when I really need them to do something."   
"What? Whatever get out. Did my brother put you up to this? Look I don't want to talk about that night, and I don't need any help. Get out. Now." She hissed as she pulled out her phone.   
"Does your brother know that your migranes are from the strain of trying to block out your powers?" The foxy smile on the woman's face was daunting, but it was her words that made Brice's blood run cold. "What?" Hotta nodded as she stood up. "That's right, I know. I'm guessing some kind of fire ability? It manifest that night and rendered you unconscious. Your brother was a victim to it's volatile unlocking."   
The foreigners words were like a punch to her gut. She couldn't breathe. The secret she had been trying so hard to hide had been uncovered by this woman. "The color of the fire, and not a single burn on you made me suspicious. But your brothers last words were 'It's not her fault,' is what confirmed it for me. Breathe Brice Rogers. I'm not going to out you. I'm here to offer you help." Hotta said gently.   
"Help? How can you help me? I murdered my brother!" She croaked out. "You killed him. But I know it wasn't deliberate. And so did he." She raised her hand and fire sprang from her fingers. Fear and adrenaline spiked through Brice's body as she threw herself backwards into her door. Hotta quickly made the fire disappear.   
"You fear fire now. Not surprising. Very well, I'll leave for now. I won't be able to convince you tonight. However. When you are ready to start training your abilities so that you control them instead of them controlling you then you can call me at this number. Also my hotel address and room number on here." She slipped a piece of paper from her pocket and laid it on the bed.   
Brice moved away from the door and Hotta left quietly. Shakily Brice walked towards her bed where the paper laid. Picking it up she quickly shoved it into the nightstands drawer where she wouldn't have to see it. She showered and climb into bed where she spent the rest of the night mind racing as she watched her clock slowly count the minutes until morning.


	2. The Beginning Arc Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be varied I do not have a schedule. You might see some of my characters showing up in Wayward Father by Thesassypizzaqueen, and vise versa. You should check out her story cause its great!
> 
> *All OC characters belong to me. I do not own the Marvel world or characters.

Three days. 

It took Brice Rogers three days to finally come to a decision and to call the number that Hotta had left her. They met in an abandoned lot at ten in the night, Brice was the last to arrive. Detective Hotta was waiting for her in the middle of the lot scrolling through her phone as she sipped a hot coffee. 

"I take it your abilities help you in this cold weather." Hotta said as she took in the appearance of Brice. The younger woman was dressed lightly, it was December but the red head was dressed lightly. She had arrived clearly expecting some kind of work out, dressed in shorts, a hoodie with the sleeves pushed up and running shoes Brice didn't even look effected by the cold air and the hint of snow that was threatening to fall from the heavy clouds. 

Shrugging Brice slipped her hands out of her hoodie pocket. "Yeah, it actually feels nice to me." Brice responded awkwardly. Hotta gave her a friendly smile attempting to make her feel at ease. 

"Before the accident, did you feel comfortable with fire?" She asked. She can see the instant shift. The walls that Brice is trying to put up around herself.  
Moving forward Hotta grabbed Brice's hand in hers holding on to it. "Calm down, trust me." She orders with persuasion thick in her words. Brice takes a deep breath, the panic in her eyes beginning to fade and answers the question. "Yes. I was never scared of it, I've never been burned before." Brice answered and Hotta nodded.

She had feeling this was so. 

Her grandmother has sometimes spoken of humans who were born with abilities and powers that most regular humans didn't have. They had popped up from time to time, some, like Steve Rogers had been created by science, while others like Brice were born with the abilities. She suspects that Brice's powers had been somewhat dormant.

The more dangerous side of her abilities had remained undiscovered, possibly some kind of self-defense mechanism. But if Brice had never been burned by anything that meant her abilities were at least functioning on some level. 

The night in the factory should have killed Brice, but her powers had fully awaken to protect her accidentally killing her brother Alec at the same time. The red flames seen by the firefighters, and recorded hadn't been from a chemical reaction.  
Those had been the flames that belonged to Brice Rogers. Fully unlocking them had been what had knocked her out, and then her brother had somehow managed to carry her out of the collapsing building. Because even if fire couldn't hurt Brice, a falling piece of debris could. 

"Brice, I know you're scared of fire. But I need you to try and call up some of your flames. The best way to control them is learn how to use them. You need to trust in yourself. Keep focused, and try not to let fear control you. Because that's how you'll lose control of your flame."  
-

"Max?"  
The rock-star looked up surprised to see her best friend out of her room. She had even showered and changed into clean sweats, and t-shirt. In her arms she was holding Cupcake, the giant lizard that her and Alphonse had picked out for her birthday six years ago. 

"Hey, you're up." She pushed herself up from the kitchen table. "Yea, I'm-I'm hungry." Nelly answered trying to smile but grimacing instead. Max nodded before rushing towards the fridge. "There's some leftover Chinese food, it's all your favorites. Sit down and I'll heat it up!" She urged as she started pulling out containers. In an attempt to get Nelly to eat she had been getting her favorite foods, but Nelly hadn't really eaten much since Halloween. 

If she was feeling hungry, and had even washed and changed with no prompting from Max then maybe her best friend was on the road to healing at last.

"What's this?" Nelly asked as Max started to throw stuff in onto a plate to toss in the microwave. "I'm reworking my schedule." Max told her as she scooped rice on to the plate. "Reworking your schedule? Max you are cancelling all your up and coming concerts for the next year!" Nelly exclaimed as she took a look at the papers. Max nodded as she slid the plate into the microwave. 

"Uh-huh. You need me more right now. I can take a hiatus for a year, work with the family company and expand it." And right now Max can't bring herself to go on stage and sing. Alphonse won't be back stage cheering for her like he had been in the past and right now she can't handle that. The little boy who was as much her brother as he was Nelly's is gone because some sick fuck out there took him away and murdered him.  
She's always loved singing, it's always been a salvation to her when her parents used to keep her locked away from the public eye, and it's often gotten her through hard times in her life. It brings about a sense of peace and serenity when she needs it. But it won't bring her peace right now. 

She's managed to somehow keep herself together, partly for the sake of Nelly who needs her, and partly because she's afraid that if she starts crying she won't be able to stop. And Max knows that if she was to sing that she would start crying. It hurts less if she can just keep everything at arms length. If she keeps the emotions held back then maybe she can continue to function. 

"If you say so." Nelly answers with a sigh. Without words used she can understand why Max doesn't want to hold a concert right now. They've been best friends for 20 years now, they can read each other like open books. She takes a seat as Max brings over her plate and a fork. Cupcake is set down and the lizard goes over to the dog bed by the heater to lay down. 

Max sits down and starts to clean up her papers. She's filled out everything necessary, she can give these to her manager and he'll take it from there.  
"I keep going over that night and I still can't figure out what I missed." Nelly suddenly speaks. Max stills fingers hovering over the papers as her heart clenches. "Same." She chokes out. She curls her fingers into a fist nails biting into her skin. 

"Every waking moment is consumed by that night. They were only gone from our sights for thirty seconds, but he still managed to steal them away from us." The despair and anger she's been trying to keep at bay are threatening to overwhelm her. 

Alphonse had been in their care since he was an infant. He had been a bright boy, always cheerful and smiling just like his sister. They were the two people she loved the most in the world, her tiny family. The two who had accepted her and her difference's without another thought. And now one of them was gone forever because of the cruelty of a sick man. 

"Eck!" 

She gritted her teeth as she felt the tears welling up against her will. A warm hands rough with callus's and old scars cover hers and gently forced it open before blood could be drawn. She looked up at Nelly as the tears started to slide down her face. Tears were also falling from her eyes. 

"Dammit!" 

Max hissed slamming her other hand on the table. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Each word was followed with bang as she hit the table.

That little boy she had wanted to show the world was gone, and all that remained was the pain and anguish that felt like it was choking her.


	3. The Beginning Arc Part 3

"Brice? What are you doing here?" Leo is shocked when he returns to his desk to see his younger sister sitting at his desk, the picture of their family held in her hands. This had to be the first time since the Fire that Brice had willingly sought out anyone in their family, unless dad had gone out and dragged her over here. He doubted that though because for once she looks almost relaxed. "This was taken a few days before Alec headed off for boot camp." If he was shocked before to see her sitting calmly at his desk he's all the more shocked to hear her willing bring up Alec and even say his name. He doesn't mention that not wanting to make her close up and nods as he sets the files down on his desk.

"That's right."

The day Alec had left had been bittersweet day for all of them. He had finally had a bedroom to himself, but no longer had his older brother to help babysit the three younger siblings while mom and dad were away at work. Alec had left a hole in their lives and it had upset the balance of the entire household that no one had expected and it had taken a lot of time before they had been able to adjust.

"I remember being really upset that he was leaving. Some offense Leo but you were a bit of jerk as a teenager." Leo laughed as he picked up his coffee. "No need to sugar coat it Brice, I was a huge jerk. Patience wasn't my thing, it was Alec's." He watched her with a warm smile as she laughed. It's been almost two weeks since Detective Hotta and him had gone to see her at the diner to ask about the fire. There's still something off about her, she's still suffering horribly he can see it. But something is helping her. The shadows aren't so dark under her eyes, and while there's still pain in her eyes there's something he thought had died along with Alec.

Hope.

And right now that's all that he can ask for. Because as long as Brice is feeling that then maybe one day she can pull herself out of the grief and sorrow that she's been drowning in all alone refusing anyone's help.

"Brice, what a surprise." Detective Hotta calls as she walks up to the desk. "Hey, sorry. I know we said we'd meet up later but I got off early so I'd thought I'd come see if you wanted to get dinner somewhere else?" Leo stares with wide eyes at Hotta who nods with a smile. "That sounds lovely."

"Wait a minute, you two have been hanging out?!" He couldn't believe it! "Yes, we hang out every night. Your sister shows me around the city." She answered much to his disbelief. "You can't even call mom and dad but you go out with her?" He asked pointing at Hotta. Brice shrugged as she got up out if his chair not meeting his eyes. "It's easier being with her. We're not friend's or family." Ouch that hurt. But as long as she wasn't isolating herself anymore. He let out a sigh and moved around his sister to take his seat. "Why don't you head out early Hotta? We're not going to get any further tonight. I'll be heading home soon to get some sleep and a shower." He's been spending too much time at the station and he's starting to smell like it.

"Sure, come on Brice. Just let me get my coat." Hotta said motioning for Brice to follow her. Brice waved at her brother. "Later." She grunted as turned to follow after Hotta. He watched them leave looking a little amazed before reaching for the phone on his desk to give his parents a call.

-

"Take a deep breath!" Adalie urged as she rubbed comforting circles on Brice's back. The younger woman was wheezing as Adalie tried to bring her down from a panic attack. 

Adalie was proud. When she had decided on a whim to help the woman learn to use her powers she knew she'd have a hell of a fight on her hands attempting to help Brice work through her ptsd and her new phobia of fire. Not to mention the fact that Brice didn't trust herself anymore. 

Even despite her telling the other that no, you can't do much damage to me, and even if you do I'll heal up quickly Brice couldn't bring herself to summon a flame.  
That is until tonight.

Brice had finally managed to bring a small flame to life on her finger tip. Adalie sat with Brice waiting for her breathing to even out, for the shaking to stop and the tears to dry. When Brice finally spoke her voice was raspy.

"Th-That's enough for tonight I think." Adalie nodded in agreement. "Good idea." Adalie murmured as she stood up. "Are you still getting migraines?" Now that Brice was exercising some kind of control on her abilities they should be stopping, or at least lessening.

"Yes."

Brice muttered as she got up wiping her butt off. Adalie frowned as Brice wouldn't meet her eyes. "Brice, is there something you are not telling me?" She asked. Brice chewed on her lip as she debated about telling Adalie but eventually she let out a sigh as she nodded. "Look, it's just. I hear voices in my head? It's not all the time. When I'm in my motel room-" Adalie grimaced at the mention of that room. Really how could Brice even stand to live there?"-I don't hear anything. But when I'm out in public. . ." She shrugged. 

'Voices. . .?' Adalie didn't know what to make of that.

"I see, well next time we'll-What the hell?" Adalie breathed eyes widening. "What?" Brice spun around to look up at the sky where Adalie had been looking. "That was a big bird. Come on, with me." She ordered breaking the illusion she kept over the lot they practiced in. Brice nodded and the two of them took off into the alleyway towards a fire escape.

Together they raced up til they were on top of the building puffs of white escaping from their mouths. "There!" Brice hissed pointing a finger and they ran. Adalie was impressed with the human woman's athletic ability. Brice could keep up with her even when they had to leap across to another buildings rooftop. Still she kept a eye on the other woman, it wouldn't do for Brice to get hurt cause how was she suppose to explain that to Leo?

They were gaining on the person who didn't realize yet that they were being pursued which was good for them because then they could fly high up and they would lose them in the clouds.

'Does that person have wings?!' Brice didn't know what to think of her life anymore. Just a few months ago she was a normal person who loved her job. Now here she is at eleven o'clock at night chasing someone with wings with her mentor who has strange abilities and is teaching her to use her own terrifying powers.

'They do. Oh my god they actually have wings.'

The person finally landed on a building turning to face them with their hands held up in a defensive position. 'A woman!' Brice realized. The woman before them wore an outfit decked out in black and red. Her long hair was pulled up in ponytail, her giant wings were spread out and Brice wondered if an angel of death was standing before them briefly.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?" Hotta asked stepping forward. The eyes behind the mask widened as the woman caught sight of Hotta. "Detective Hotta?!" The masked woman exclaimed fists lowering. "Yes? Hmm." Hotta frowned as she relaxed herself. "Ms. Castle, I wasn't aware of your wings when we met." The detectives words had the winged woman tensing up as she fell back into a fighting stance. "How can you tell?!" She hissed out. Hotta smiled. Tapping beneath her right eye she answered the question.

"I remember everything I see. You're height, weight, the shape of your facial features. I remember it all."

-

"Seriously Max? Your first night on patrol and you get caught?" Nelly complained when Max came home. Followed by Detective Hotta and another woman who wasn't dressed appropriately for the weather. "Shut it Nelly." Max grumbled as the door shut behind Hotta. She removed her mask hooking it to one of her belts. "Ms. Zilberschlag," Detective Hotta greeted pleasantly as she shrugged off her coat to hang on the coat rack. "Yes, please. Make yourself at home." Max snarked as she headed for the kitchen. "Yes thank you I will." Hotta responded as she trailed after the woman.

"Who are you?" Nelly asked the unknown woman.

"Brice Rogers," For whatever reason the woman wouldn't meet her eyes.  
'Must recognize my name.' Her name had been all over the papers and news recently due to the murder of her baby brother. Sighing heavily Nelly motioned for the woman to follow her to the kitchen. "I take it you two are patrolling trying to find the killer?" Hotta asked as she made herself a cup of tea. Max was glaring at her as Nelly nodded to answer the question. "I thought so. And what do you expect will happen if you find him?" Hotta asked Max as she finally joined them at the table.

"Payback. For Al." The woman said through gritted teeth. "Hmm, I see. Except that the killer is very sophisticated. How do you expect to find him? I've been searching for him since he first began in Japan. He's too clever to just let himself get caught by some woman patrolling the back alleyways." Her words had Max scowling and glaring hard at her. It was Nelly who answered the question calmly.

"Max hasn't just been patrolling. She's been putting cameras up for me." She answered as she tapped something on her pad before sliding it across the table for Brice and Adalie to get a look. Multiple videos were streaming onto the pad. "But don't you need wifi for this?" Brice asked in amazement as she tapped the screen to focus on one video.

"They're all equipped with their own router. Completely undetectable unless you're using one of my machines coded with the ability to pick up on their signal. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can pick up on it." Nelly answered proudly. "S.H.I.E.L.D.? What?" Brice looked confused.

"It's short for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Nelly explained.

Adalie nodded as she looked up from the pad with an impressed look on her face. "Very impressive Ms. Zilberschlag. How big are your cameras? Ms. Castle did not have any tools on her for installing cameras, and I suspect she cannot linger for long to put them up because otherwise someone would notice her." The detective stated. Nelly looked over at Max giving her best friend a nod. With an aggravated sigh Max dipped her fingers into one of her pouches pulling out a something barely the size of a fingernail. She passed it to Adalie who examined the piece of equipment with astonishment.

"Incredible. You designed and built these yourself?" She asked looking over at the woman. Nelly nodded as she drummed her fingers on the table. "Yes. I design things like this for fun. Inventing is a hobby of mine." Nelly told her. "A part of your career as well. Beside being the one responsible for Ms. Castles technical work for her concerts you are also the top engineer for Castle Corp, at least for the section that is under Ms. Castle's rule." Adalie murmured as she passed the camera back to Max. Nelly and Max looked at each other at a loss on what to say.

"You. . . You certainly know a lot." Nelly finally broke the uneasy silence. Adalie smiled as she raised her mug of tea to her lips. "It's my job to be observant. And to know everything I can. It makes catching criminals easier."

"Not by much if you haven't caught that bastard yet. If you had done your job in the first place Alphonse would still be alive!" Max finally snapped. This wiped the smile off of Adalie's face and the tension in the room spiked. Brice looked over at Adalie to see the older woman looking sorrowful. "He's killed sixteen boys in Japan. I suspect he's killed even more in more remote places where the cases we not documented properly and before he worked out his ritual. He's killed Alphonse Zilberschlag and Lincoln Young, that's eighteen known cases. For so long he's taunted the police and me. We set up surveillance around my apartment, I've even moved twice and still that bastard had managed to send me the eyes of innocent children he's killed. Henri Driscoll has been missing for weeks, terrified and alone with that sick monster." Anger and disgust crept across the woman's face.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds another little boy perfect for his ritual." She looked at the two women. "If you catch him, what do you plan to do?" Adalie questioned. "What he's done. . . There's no way I'm going to let him go. He'll be judged by us and get exactly what he deserves." Max hissed out. Nelly nodded her eyes sharp like broken glass. "I see. Good. Let me help you then." Adalie said with a sharp nod. "What? But you are the police!" Nelly said surprised.

"Every night when I go to bed I see the eyes of every child I wasn't able to save. This bastard has carried on too long. I won't allow for even the slight possibility that he gets away with his life." Her voice was hard and the determination rang clearly.

"That's great, but before we go any further who is this?" Max asked pointing a finger at Brice who was watching and listening to everything happening in quiet amazement. "Hmm? This is Brice Rogers. She was one of the firefighters who tried to rescue your brother and Lincoln from the fire." Adalie told them.  
"You-" Nelly stopped the words stuck in her throat. They had heard about the brave souls who had insisted on entering the factory to rescue the boys in case there was a slight chance that they were still alive.

"Wait."

Her eyes widened. "Rogers. Are you related to Detective Rogers? And Alec Rogers? Are you his wife?" Alec Rogers had been the only firefighter to lose his life that night saving one of his downed men. Brice flinched horribly and the they could see the sorrow that bled into the woman's eyes.

"Alec and Leo are her brothers." Adalie's voice was soft. "Oh my god, I'm so-Shit!" Nelly ran her fingers through her hair. 'This woman lost her brother too. . .' And all because of one man.

"So what? She wants revenge too? How do we know she won't go to the police with this? Her brother is the detective in charge of this case." Max was suspicious. "But she won't. Like you Ms. Castle Brice has certain abilities. They were fully awaken the night of the Fire and she has been trying to learn how to control them since." Adalie smiled at all of them.

"I think it would be a lovely idea for the four of us to team up to find the killer."


End file.
